On the Outside, Looking in
by RoAr.LiKe.A.lIoN
Summary: A girl with a troubled past finds her way to Tulsa.Ok,I will admit it is tiny bit Mary Sue, Not much tho. Also Johnny and Dallas are alive.Basically a Shepards story. I dont own The Outsiders. Rape ch 4.
1. With my luck

Alright so this is what happens on snow days when I'm grounded. I just wanted to let you all know I LOVE reviews;) Happy reading! Ok one more thing, this chapter is all basically a flash back so The Outsiders haven't come in yet. No need to be alarmed they will ALL (meaning Johnny and Dallas) will be in the chapters to come. Also its _very _descriptive. Its is set in _Outsiders_ time.

Chapter 1

As I brushed wet hair out of my eyes I silently kicked myself. Why I had to have such a shitty car is beyond me, but it had kicked out about 5 minutes ago where MY luck kicked in and it began to rain. I turned around to an unpleasant sight, I guess the engine on my car must have over heated and now since today was my lucky day and it began to rain, the car was simmering under the combination of heat and wetness.

" Really fuckin peachy," I muttered under my breath.

Well since I have nothing better to do, I might as well tell you a little about myself. My name is Bliss Fang and I'm 16 years old. You might be wondering why a 16 year old is by her self without transportation or a place to stay. I, normally, would give you the middle finger and tell you to mind your own business but seeing as I have no luck on my side I'll tell you. I had lived in Las Vegas my entire life until now, since I had been brutally kicked to the curb by my "mother". You may ask yourself, why do I say "mother"? The answer is simple, all she is and ever was, is a stripper who met a good lookin guy, " fell in love with him", got pregnant and never saw the bastard again.

Flash Back

I had been walkin home from where-ever I was comin from (you'll see I don't have the best memory), and I saw a car that DEFINATLY was not ours was in the drive way. I had thought to myself 'just another of my mothers late night guests' but as I walked past the car I noticed in side the car were boxes over boxes of stuff, MY mother's stuff. I disregarded it because my mother and me have moved in with many men but we always seemed to end up back at our shit-hole house in the end.

I walked through the front door and low-n-behold there sat my mother, sober mind you, with some rich lookin man.

" Hey ma" I said throwin my black purse on the chair, walkin into the kitchen.

" Darlin do ya think ya could come in here for a minute?" My mothers voice was literally dripping with fake kindness it almost made me gag from the sweetness.

" Yea I guess," I said not likin where this was headed. The only reason she was ever nice to me was when she had bad news. I dropped onto the chair sitting opposite of her and her male friend.

" Sweetie, you know we cant live like this forever." She started out. Yep I was right, bad news. " And you know I can't always be there for you." Umm aren't mothers supposta be sayin the complete opposite? " I decided that I'm gonna leave." My jaw almost hit the floor and she must have noticed cause she quickly said, " I don't want you turnin out like me. This is for your own good ya know." She snapped her gum loudly. She was waitin fer me ta say ' oh yea, sure mom, go ahead have fun with your new life without a daughter'. Sorry mom that's aint happinin. She looked at me with cautious blue eyes as if I was gonna explode any second.

"Well…." She asked.

" Well what mom? What the hell do you want me ta say? What ya want me ta congratulate you? Cause let me let you in on a lil' secret THAT AINT HAPPININ." I yelled at the top of my lungs. Clear ta China probley heard that.

" Ungrateful bitch" She yelled nearly losing her fake coolness. " I have fed you, put a roof over your head and put clothe on your back for 16 years! Don't cha think its about time fer ya ta move on? I mean it would be different if you was in school but you aint so… I don't see the point in keepin around." She finished with a fake sob. God, how could I have been so stupid as ta think this whore actually gave a rat's ass about me?

" Fine" I said standin up, suprisin both her and her male company. I looked down at their shocked faces. One last jab at mom cant hurt, can it?

" Ya know dad had the right idea of getting out of here" I saw anger and sadness flash in my mother's eyes. That was her weak spot. She believed dad was comin home, after 16 years she still believed it. It made me pity her even more than I already did. She was a waste of skin and bones, lovein a memory more than her own child.

" I'm outta here." My mother said standin up and purposely bumpin into me on her way out " I left ya 300 dollars and my old car, the keys and such are on the kitchen table" That was the last thing she said ta me before turning to the door and quickly leavin behind her male escort. No good byes, no love yous, no take cares. She just left without a hug or a kiss. I didn't really matter ta me, its not like I would have touched that slimy whore with a ten- foot pole anyways. I was just surprised at the fact she left me with anything. After I had heard the car pull out of the drive I sat down on the couch and let the tears well up in my eyes, I would never let them fall but the wetness in my eyes made me feel human. After a good ten minutes of sittin on the couch I had to get ready and leave. Although she was never around I could still smell her cheap perfume and I could almost hear her awful naggin, this place held WAY to many memories. I got up and headed to my room, opened a duffel bag and set it on my bed. I walked to my closet and began pullin out clothes. I hated all my clothes, my wardrobe consisted of: too-short mini skirts, tube tops, halter tops, skin tight jeans, 6 inch heels, random tight leather things (only God knows where she got them), and many more of my mothers trashy hand-me-downs. I didn't like wearin them but it was either them or naked, and I preferred not to be raped walkin down the street bare-bottomed so I sucked it up. I never had any money to buy any decent clothes so this was what I was stuck with. I still had my waitress uniform on so I changed into a short black mini skirt, red beater, a pair of red pumps I had stolen from my mother, and my handy-dandy leather jacket. After dressing I decided to put off packing for a few minutes to go get something ta eat, and to see if my mom really left me the money and car keys. True to her word, there sat 3 crisp 100-dollar bills and a set of old keys but also next to it sat a folded piece of paper. A note from my mother to me, it read:

_Dear Bliss,_

_I wanted to again apologize for leaving you. I knew you would check to see if I was telling the truth about the money and the cars so I thought I might as well write you a good- bye note. I want you to know I left all my clothes and shoes in my closet for a number of reasons. First and foremost is so you can have them. I know I didn't leave you with much so I thought instead of spending your money on clothes and such you could spend it on useful things. You always did use your head, a quality I wanted you to know I admired much, and secondly my fiancé would be buying me all new things. I know you aren't interested in tiny details so that's all I'm gonna say. I know I didn't act like it but I do love you and I do care for you. Be good. Please, don't get into too many fights. Yes I know you fight. A LOT. _

_With love,_

_Raven Fang_

After reading the note I ran to the bathroom and was physically sick. After finishing I wiped my mouth and looked into the mirror. My mother and I looked painfully alike; same long crimson locks that tumbled to my lower back in soft ringlets, pale ivory colored skin, full red lips, and a desirable body. I had shocking emerald eyes, but they were never explained to me. I guessed they were a life-long gift from my father. My mother could never tell me anything lookin me in the eyes, as I said she missed my father something dreadful.

I composed myself then walked to my mother's room. I had only ever journeyed into the lions den once before because it was absolutely disgusting, but now as I staggered in, still feelin a bit light headed, I noticed all her clothes were washed and laid out on her bed in categories such as jeans, shirts, skirts, sweaters, pajamas, and her shoes were all in rows in front of her bed. She had LOTS of shoes. There were different colors and styles all the way from sky- high 7inch stilettos down to ballet flats and flip-flops.

"YES" I screamed pumping my fist into the air as if I had won a game. I grabbed a garbage bag from under the sink and threw all her shoes into a bag. There was no way in hell I wasn't gonna take them. I then moved to the clothes, I knew they would fit me because my 32-year-old mother was the same size as me, a 16-year-old girl. Kinda creepy right? I grabbed her clothes and stuffed them all into 3 duffel bags then took them and the shoes out to the car, popped the trunk and looked in. The trunk was full of random things such as a spare tire, first aid kit and old tools. I took the tools out but left the tire and first aid kit incase anything were to happen to the cars or me tires. I ventured back to my room and grabbed the two duffel bags of clothes and shoes, which were, mine and also put them into the cars the backseat. The trunk was full. As I walked through the house once more I stopped in the kitchen took the keys and 300 dollars and put them into my purse. I stopped in the bathroom and put some mascara and lip gloss on. After messing with my hair for a few minutes I was ready to leave. I was on my way out when I remembered something I had forgotten in my room. My handy dandy… Switchblade. Jeez, I would have died if I had forgotten this little buddy; literally this switchblade got me out of more than a few sticky situations. As I started the car and pulled out of the drive was the first thought in my mind was "where to?" but behind that a little voice in the back of my mind whispered,

_A goodbye would have been…nice._

End of Flash Back

Well…. How do ya like it? Should I continue or trash it???? Reviews are welcome!


	2. He's not my type

Authors note: Well here's what you asked for!! Thanks a bunch to all my reviewers and I love you all to death. I decided to make Tim a little nicer around the lady folk. Sorry if you don't like it that way but this is my story. Happy reading!

Chapter 2

Tim's POV

"Hey Curly I'm gonna head to the DX. I need some cigs, you wanna come?" I asked in a monotone voice. Why I had asked the lil' shit ta come was beyond me, but it felt like I need some company right now and didn't want ta go by myself.

"Hell nah, I gotta sleep this damn hangover off before that big ass party Buck is throwin fer his girlfriend. How that boy got a girlfriend went strait ova my head." Curly mumbled before throwin himself onto the couch and passin out.

" Thanks Curly" I nearly growled. Although he did make a valid point of there bein a big party tonite and why in bloody hell that girl would ever go out with him. She aint that bad lookin either if blonde bimbo is what ya dig. I stared down at my younger brother for a second thinking how much we look alike. Same greasy black hair, tan complexion, and dark unfeeling eyes.

"TIM!!!" I recognized the angry voice of my younger sister Angela. Nobody calls her that tho, her name round here is Angel, that's I always called her out of irony. You was probably thinking that cause she's a girl she wouldn't be as bad as she is, but she can smoke, steal, drink, and fight with the best of um.

" Wha'd ya want?" I asked carelessly while shruggin on my jacket.

" Tim I need ya ta knock some sense into Ray, I saw him makin out wit Kathy, Two-Bits girl." She had her hands on her wide hips. I looked at her and evaluated. She was to skinny, her boobs to big boobs for such a tiny girl, way too much make-up, long wavy black hair, tan, and blue eyed. She'd be real pretty if she didn't wear so much make-up, but you'd never hear me telling her that, she was to cocky now. She didn't look 15, maybe more like 16 or 17.

" Why don't you just talk to him? He's your boyfriend, I told you NOT ta go out wit him." I said sternly. It was true I have never liked Ray Roth he was only part of my gang because he was friends wit Curly. He was way to childish, cocky, and tempermental, but in rumbles he fights like a bat outta hell, that's why I keep him around.

"Well not fer long he aint." She said, hair flyin as she walked outta the room. " I'm gonna go get ready fer the party, Sylvia and Skye are comin ova leave the door open." She added throwin it ova her shoulder.

" Ya sure you aint wearin enough make-up already." I asked smirkin. I always made fun of how much make-up she wore.

" Hey, I went light today just fer ya Timmy" She said turnin around on the stairs makin a pout with her lips.

" Yea sure, I'm gonna be back round 8. Ya'll better be ready or I'm leavin without ya asses." I stated before stalkin to the door and pullin it open. It was pourin cats and dogs. I walked ta my car, normally I would walk cause it don't usually rain. I put the key into the ignition and it roared ta life. This car was my prized possession, it was a 1966 Cherry Red Pontiac GTO. The interior is Black leather, and the shifts and steering wheels all had a chrome finish (a/n: If you don't know what chrome is, it's a shiny and hard metal-like substance. I'm not entirely sure if they had it back in the 60's but I just saw it on Pimp My Ride, and absolutely fell in love with it. Any way on with the story ) This was my pride and joy, I loved this car possibly more than I loved life. I started headin down the street, and decide to take the long way which meant I had ta go down the free way but I just loved showin this beauty off. I was about 5 minutes into the ride and I saw a car up ahead that ws pretty old and was steamin. The driver was under the hood trin ta get the car started again. She was real pretty, long red hair damp from the rain, and pale. Red heads were my favorite, they were all so feisty, so I decided ta pull ova. As I pulled over I looked a little closer ta her face. She looked cute when she looked confused.

" ya need some help" I yelled out the window. From the road I had only seen her hair, but now I got the full image. The rain had stopped and the sun was tryin ta make its way through. She was wearin a short black mini skirt, red beater, pair of red pumps, and a black leather jacket that was on the tighter side. She had a real nice body but what drew most of my attention were her eyes. They were so… alive, and green. She couldn't be from round her, I anit never seen her before.

" Yea, help would be real nice." Her voice was light but had a sharp edge to it as if ta say ' I can be nice when I want ta be'

"Hop in" I said makin a gesture with my head.

" What the hell am I supposta do wit my car? Can't very well leave it here." She asked. She still had a kind of suspicion to her voice as if she didn't want ta get in the car. I couldn't blame her, I looked like a real hood; scare and all.

" Well where ya stayin? I could drop ya off there." I asked. Getting answers from this girl, she was actin like I was twistin her arm er somethin.

" Well I haven't exactly made livin arrangements yet." She said lookin down and scuffling her feet.

" Well, maybe if ya get in the damn car and we get ta know each other a little more, ya could stay wit me." I said before realizin what that sounded like. I coulda kicked myself. She looked at me with disgust before turnin and lookin at her car.

" Ya know what? I can walk." She said before walkin tword her car. Damnit.

"Look that came out wrong. I mean maybe if I can get ya name and story ya could live wit me, my brother, and sister." I was tryin to stay as cool as possible. She just made me feel so alive.

She stared at her car before turnin ta me.

" Well what should I do wit my shit." She said gesturing to the trunk of her car.

" If ya can promise me you aint a serial killer you can get your stuff and put it in my trunk." I said eyein her.

" Yea I can promise you I aint ever killed nobody." She said smilin. It was the first smile I had gotten from her since I met her. I really need to find out her name. I nodded and she opened her trunk and pulled out 5 bags and a garbage bag.

" Ya pack light I can see" I said, my voice drippin wit sarcasm. She again smiled and this time laughed.

" Well this is all I have left from Las Vegas." She said lookin a little sad, before pullin out a pack of kools. She pulled one out and lite it, she offered me one and I graciously excepted before I could reach the pack she gave me the one she had litten between her lips. I looked into her eyes and she stared back at me, something not too many people could do. After we finished packin her things into my trunk she climbed into my car.

"So whats your name?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh sorry I forgot, Bliss Fang" She stated proudly.

"Nice name. I'm Tim Shepard. So what's yours story?" I asked

" Well, my mother decided she needed a change in scenery without a daughter. So she moved out and I moved out and ended up here. Ya really don't need ta let me stay wit you, I could probably find some motel er somethin." By the end of that little speech she was basically talkin ta herself.

" The closest thing round here to a motel is Buck's and it aint exactly the safest. Great parties not so great locks, ya dig" I said givin her a side glance.

" Yea I dig. Ya really don't mind tho? I don't wanna be puttin nobody out." She was now turned in her seat facin me. There was an awkward silence for about 5 minutes before she said, "Tuff car"

" Thanks. This is my pride and joy." I said tappin the steerin wheel lightly. " Hey I gotta stop at the DX for a second." She gave me a funny look. " It's a gas station, gotta get a pack of Kools" She nodded. We pulled into the parkin lot and before I could make a move to get out she was getting out.

" Hey where ya goin?" I asked

" I'm gonna go get a pack fer ya" I began to protest but was cut off by her sayin, " Really, it's the least I could do." She was already half way there so I decided ta let her go. Normally I wouldn't of but she seemed so head-strong.

Bliss's POV

Tim seemed nice enough so I decided ta get his cigs for him. As I walked to the front door I saw two boys whipping each other with towels full of car grease. One had gold blond hair that was greased back, kinda tan and had laughin light brown eyes. The other had complex, greased black hair, and cold blue eyes. They were both real good lookin. They became aware of me when I pushed the door open and a bell went off. They straitened up and both smiled at me.

" Hello, what can we do ya fer?" The one with blonde hair asked me.

" Just a pack a Kools" I said walkin up ta the counter. The one with blonde hair walked behind the counter and grabbed a pack.

" That'll be 2.09 (a/n: I don't know how much the cost back then sry), by the way I'm Sodapop Curtis." Soda said smilin brightly at me.

" I'm Steve Randle." The one with black hair said also smilin.

"I'm Bliss Fang" I said returin their smiles. I could be friendly if I wanted ta be and these guys didn't set off my danger sensor like that Tim Shepard, but I liked him a lot.

" That's a name I aint never herd. We both got unique names" Soda said givin me a smile that made me a little weak at the knees. I paid before I left Steve had gone back ta the garage.

" Do ya think I'll ever see you again" He asked trin ta play it off cool.

" If ya go ta Buck's tonight I know ya will." And with that I walked outta the station. I felt like I was floating when I got back inside of Tim's car.

" Thanks" He said roughly. " So I see ya met Sodapop Curtis" He said sounding a little angry at the idea.

" Yea I did, how'd ya know?" I asked carefully he sounded so irritated.

" Well no other guy I know has the affect he does on women. I brought my ex- girlfriend ta Buck's once and he was there and she fell head ova heels in love with him. Then she went and got herself pregnant by some other guy and moved ta Florida. Her name was Sandy." He sounded so angry I knew he was hidin somethin with that tough guy act. He must have really liked this Sandy chick.

" You must have really liked her" She said looking down.

"Yea, I did." I said before revving the engine and pullin out of the DX like a bat outta hell.

Tim's POV

I couldn't believe I told her about Sandy. I had never told anyone about how I felt. This girl was makin me spill ta her my deepest feelins. Feelins I had thought didn't exist.

" Yea well as far as I can tell, she let a real good thing get away." She said it so suddenly I almost thought I imagined it. I turned ta expect seein her turned ta the window. Girls were usually real shy about their feelins, but when I turned she was starin into my eyes. I pulled into my drive way and turned to her. She looked down for a second then her head snapped up, and she came in for the kill. Her lips covered mine with such passion I had never felt before in my life. I gratefully kissed her back. After a few more wonderful moments she pulled away for air and whispered into my ear,

" He's not my type" Then she turned to look at me and I gave her a rare, but genuine smile.

There it is. I'm gonna try and finish another chapter today because it's the weekend and only 6:45 Reviews do not go unappreciated!


	3. Maybe it's the shoe Fetish

Ok here's the next chapter. I made Curly into kind of a pansy. But yea… Happy reading!

Tim's POV

" Well why don't I introduce you to my brother and sister" I said getting out of the car and slammin the door.

" Wonderful. Hey, maybe if I'm lucky I can me the parents too." She said this with sarcasm lacing her voice.

" Hey, you aint that privileged." I said making both myself and Bliss laugh. We were half way up the stairs before I turned ta her and stopped.

"Look, I don't know how well their gonna take this. Their us ta it just being us 3 and the gang. Oh I forgot ta tell ya; I'm the leader of Shepard's Gang. Angel might like havin another girl round tho." I said trin to play the gang part cool.

" Wow I feel so much safer bein in the presence of a gang leader. Ya think I'll get shot? Who's Angel by the way?" She asked 3 questions in one sentence. That must be some kind of record.

" First of all my sister is Angel, my brother is Curly. I doubt anyone would shoot my girlfriend unless they had a death wish, and you should feel safe with me." I ended my little monologue sneakin the part of girlfriend in their.

"Ya want me ta be ya girlfriend. Ya don't know anything bout me tho?" She said confused.

" Yea I want ya ta be my girlfriend. I don't give a shit about ya past unless ya want me ta know about it." I said givin her the 411.

" If the offer still stands I'd like ta take the position." She said shyly. Very unlike her.

"Ya wanna wear my ring?" I asked extending it.

" I'd love to" Bliss cried takin it from my two fingers. She tried all her fingers but it was too big.

"I have an idea" She said she took off her necklace which was long and didn't have a charm on it ant slipped the ring on. " There" She said happily.

" Right, lets do this." I said slippin my arm round her waist. She was really skinny. Her body reminded me of Angel's. We'd have ta put a little meat on her. We walked in the door where loud music was blaring out into the silent night. As we walked in Curly was the first ta notice us.

"Hey Tim. Where'd ya get her? She's a real doll." Curly asked winkin at her. She looked appalled, but quickly hid that with a hard look.

" Who ya callin a doll huh?" Bliss said deadly quite. Curly gave her a mean look before lookin back ta me.

"She's feisty and fine. Damn Tim ya get all the luck." He said slappin me on the shoulder. "I bet she's a real piece of work under the covers, if ya know what I mean." That was it. Bliss grabbed the collar of his jacket and nearly yelled,

"Listen I aint nobodys doll, you aint gonna find out how I am in bed, and trust me if ya keep insultin me I will personally make sure you don't have any good luck and lots of accidents, ya dig?" She asked angrily. Everyone in the room was lookin at her with wide eyes. She sure was feisty! Curly pulled out of her grip.

"You little bitch" He screamed. Now is my time ta step in.

" Curly, calm the fuck down." I said stepping up ta Bliss and puttin my arm round her waist. " Don't ya be callin my girlfriend a bitch." I said before turning my head and nibbling on her ear and whisperin " you sure told him" I liked people seein me with her so word got around that she was mine. Not anyone else's.

" Well you got a bitch for a girlfriend" he said before addin " you sure know how ta pick em'"

" Yea I do, don't I?" I said coldly " you just don't like her cause she won't let you treat her like shit. I like a girl that can stand her ground." I added on.

" whatever man" Curly said walkin over ta some other guy in the gang. Bliss had just publicly embarrassed him, well almost public.

" Hey ya wanna meet some other, more pleasant, people?" I asked her with laughter in my voice.

" yea that'd be fine with me" Bliss said softly. " Not before this tho" She said before bending my neck down a little with her small hand and standing on her tip-toes to reach my lips. The kiss was short but sweet. Some guys were laughin and cheerin me on. I decided ta give um a show so I put my hands on Bliss's butt and lifted her so her legs were wrapped round my waist. She seemed a little surprised by this public display of affection but continued ta kiss me. After what seemed a small amount of time but in reality was more like a minute or two she pulled away for air. Everyone was laughin and catcallin, I looked down and realized why. Bliss's skirt had ridden up revealing a scantily clad bottom. I pulled her skirt down a little and she unwrapped her legs from my waist and regained the floor. I really didn't want her to stop but we were in the middle of a crowded room so it couldn't go any farther.

" Well that was fun" Bliss said. She had two little rings of blush on her cheeks. She looked like a little porcelain doll.

" Sure was. Here comes Angel." I said a smirk forming on my lips.

Angels POV

Well that was quite interesting. My older brother Tim walks in with some whory, but pretty mind you, lookin girl. The chick yells at Curly fer complementing her, although if he had said that ta me I probably would have slapped him, so I guess she handled it pretty well. Me and this one of my brothers girl might actually get along.

Bliss's POV

"Hey Tim. Thought ya said 8 o'clock sharp?" Angel asked liftin an eyebrow. The girl was al-around pretty except she wore lots of makeup. I wore a fare bit but she just looked like she stuck her face in a pail of paint, maybe even thicker. She was wearin a white mini skirt, black pumps, a black shirt that said in white sparkly letters ' Hell No' and a black leather jacket.

" Hey sorry. This is Bliss Fang by the way. My girlfriend." I said proudly.

" Nah really. I thought you just made-out with every decent lookin girl round." Angel said smilin. " I'm Angel Shepard. Nice ta meet cha."

" Like wise" I said in a little friendlier voice. She looked me up and down then her eyes stopped at my shoes.

" Nice shoes. I love um" Angel said a big smile plastered across her face. Now I'm not all that girly, but if there is one thing in the world that I love: it's shoes.

" If ya like these bad boys you'll love the ones I have out in ya brothers car." I said smilin warmly at her.

" Hey Angel I ment ta ask ya later but since were sorta on the subject, I was wonderin if ya had a problem sharing a room wit Bliss here." Tim asked hopefully. Oh, well I thought I was stayin in his room, whatever.

" Yea sure! Theres a extra bed and everything down in the basement we can bring up form when Wayne was stayin here." I smiled, I guessed she liked me.

" Do ya wanna go get ya stuff from the car" Tim asked me " I gotta go take care of some business" he said eyein a good lookin boy with black hair and tan skin.

" Yea sure" I said

" yea I'll help her" Angel said quickly. I was surprised she was takin so well ta me. Maybe it was the shoe fetish?

Angel's POV

(ok warning: this part is very girly, it has to be in here getting ready for the party)

I was kinda surprised that I was getting along so well with this random chick Tim brought home but she seemed tuff enough. As me and her were walkin out the door I saw Tim walkin ova ta Ray. Ray was casually chattin wit Vinney some other guy in the gang. Tim pulled Ray up by his shirt collar when we walked outta the house.

" So what brings ya ta Tulsa?" I asked makin conversation

" Mom left me so I decided I needed some country air. I'm from Las Vegas." Bliss said proudly.

" Well I'll be damned! Do ya know Kaden Copolus?" I questioned. Kaden was the leader of a gang named The Copolus Outfit (a/n: Yes I know, very lame but I cant seem to think of any type of gang name. I'll change it when I think of one), one of the most feared gangs in all of Vegas. When he came round here for a couple of days that were gang related, I gave him a night he would never forget.

" Well yea I know them, Kaden was my old boyfriend, we broke up cause he didn't want me ta get hurt." She said quietly. I laughed.

" What? Ya got a thing fer gang leaders?" I said still smilin.

" Ya know come ta think of it yes." Me and her got a good laugh from that one. I could defiantly dig this chick. We hauled her things up the stairs and into my room. The room was a disaster area; clothes, shoes, bras, beer bottles, and more littered my floor.

" Sorry bout the mess hun." I said clearing off my bed and putting her bags on it.

" Nah its ok. You should'a seen my room. This is relatively clean compared to mine!" Bliss said with a smile from ear ta ear.

" Well lets see the goods" I said smilin. Bliss laughed and brought the big, black garbage bag and dumped it onto my bed. There had to be at least 30 pairs of different types and colors of shoes.

" Theres more" Bliss said bringing a smaller garbage bag over. Theses were all stilettos in different colors. There were like 15 pairs. " and another thing, I have matchin outfits to all the shoes, and tons of more clothes." Bliss said smilin at me.

"OH MY GOD! You are my hero!" I screamed and ran up to her and hugged her. Bliss hugged back tightly.

" Ok so basically we have ta wear some of my clothes tonight to the party!" Bliss said tryin ta sound calm, but fail miserably. We both picked out outfits. Bliss put on a black mini dress that stopped about 4inches above her knees, 5inch hot pink stilettos, some of my chunky black jewelry and a hot pink leather jacket that was tight. She did smokey make-up with a light lip, she also curled her hair so it was a little curlier and straitened her side-sweep bangs. I put on a denim mini skirt that stopped about 4inches above my knees, a bright yellow cami that was tight and only showed a little bit of my skirt it was so long, 5inch cherry red heels and some chunky red jewelry. I did my make up like Bliss's and I straitened my hair and side-sweep bangs.

" We are ready ta partay baby" I yelled hugging her.

" Hey doll face" my friends Sylvia walked in with Skye behind her.

" Whose this" Sylvia asked pointing at Bliss. Sylvia didn't take well to new people real easily.

" This is Bliss Fang, Tim's new girlfriend." I said harshly, the only way ta talk ta Sylvia.

" She gonna be hangin wit us?" Sylvia asked with a kindness in her voice I had only heard her ever us with Dallas Winston, her boyfriend.

" Yea ya got a problem with it?" Bliss said speakin up. Sylvia raised an eyebrow and Skye smirked.

"Nah baby ya dig ok" Sylvia said laughin. We all joined in, thankful the meeting process was over.

"Neat threads. Where'd ya get um?" Skye asked smilin. That's what I love about Skye, she was so positive, kind, funny, but a little dumb, well no shit she's dumb she's goin out wit Curly.

" There mine. Got um in Las Vegas" Bliss said smilin widely.

" Ya lived in Vegas?" Sylvia questioned.

" Yea all my life till my mom walked out on me and left me wit nothing so I came here, met Tim, and I'm livin here fer right now." Bliss said finishin her speech. Then she said "I wonder what the boys are doin?" I could tell she missed Tim. I was happy my bro found this chick.

" Oh boy shit, fightin, drinkin, swearin, gambling, I swear I'll kill Dally if he gambles all his money away again. I need some new shoes." Sylvia said

" Girl you can borrow some of mine and Angels. As long as you return them me and her don't give a damn." Bliss said nicely. I was touched she said 'mine and Angels' like they were _mine_ too. But silently I did wonder what the boys were doin.

Tim's POV

" Hey Roth" I pulled him up by his collar. I couldn't believe I was doin this for Angel, but she had been so nice to Bliss I felt like I owed her.

" Heyy…..Timm" Ray stuttered.

"Kiss anyone lately?" There was no correct answer to this question. If he said Angel, he would kill Ray, if Ray said someone eles he would kill him. Bad predicament for Ray. Boo-fucking-hoo.

" not really" Ray managed to compose himself. Good, he was gonna take his beatin like a man.

" you know what I think, Ray?" He smirk at Ray

"no" Ray said dumbly. See the thing was Ray was kinda stupid. Any dumbass would know not to cheat on a gang leaders sister in public, but this dumbass just didn't get it.

" I think your lying. Don't lie to me Ray. Who ya been kissin?" I asked puttin a little pressure on him. He didn't answer.

"WHO YA BEEN KISSIN" He yelled in rays face pushin him into the livin room wall. Everyone was quite. Even the poker game stopped. Ray mumbled somethin.

" What was that ya lil' shit?" Tim asked quietly

" Kathy" Ray mumbled. Tim pushed him harder against the wall.

" Who else?" Tim asked

" Angel" Ray whispered. There were a few snickers, and he saw a few smirks. Only one person had the guts ta laugh and that was Dallas Winston. He was lookin ta fight Dallas tonight so he just let it fly. I let Ray down from the wall and turned around. Ray's eyes showed relief but only for a second because out of now where I turned and slugged Ray's face. So much force hit Ray that he fell to the floor.

"DON'T YOU EVER CHEAT ON MY FUCKIN SISTER AGAIN YOU LININ PIECE A SHIT OR I WILL KILL YOU. DO YOU HEAR ME?" I screamed to him. He didn't answer me so I kicked him in the stomach and asked again " Do you hear me?"

" Yea I hear ya." Ray said holdin his face.

" Go get some damn ice fer ya face dumbass." I yell. Ray scurried out of the room into the kitchen.

" Curly go get Angel, Bliss, and whoever the hell is up there. Time ta go." I said before turning and heading out to my car. Everyone eles followed.

Curly's POV

I gotta go get his stupid whore. Just fuckin great! I walked up the stairs and walked into Angel and Bliss's room.

" Ya'll it's time ta go. " I noticed Skye pulled out a mirror to apply more make up but I walked over and took the brush from her hand.

" You look beautiful. Don't worry." I said. Skye smiled brightly up at me. We were perfect for each other cause we watched each others backs. She really was beautiful. She had long blonde hair that was strait and wispy, naturally tan skin( round here that's hard ta find), bright blue eyes, and a nice body. All I needed in life was to be with her. She knows I'm tough round the gang and my brother, but round her I can unwind and be myself. She was all I would ever need.

So yea I told you I made Curly into a pansy. This chapter I will admit was kinda cheesy with all the girly shit and mushy moments. Sorry! Reviews are welcome!


	4. Damian Nyx

Tim's POV

Why the hell had I gone mushy on Roth? Its not like he didn't deserve what he got, and knowing him he would probably do it again because his skull was so thick. I swear that boy wouldn't know the right thing to do if it came and bite him on the ass. I wondered silently how this came to be. Not just Roth, but everything; how I became a gang leader, how I met Bliss, for fucks sake I wondered how I survived all those years of my mom and dad fighting. I watched lifelessly, smoking a cigar as people came pouring out of my house; how tough and menacing they all looked and I waited for red hair to appear. I had been so lost in my watch I didn't see the blur of blonde hair before it was too late, Winston hit my car window and signaled me to bring it down, I had been so startled I dropped my cig.

"Damn you Winston, ya made me fuck up my leather." I said angrily as I tried to scratch off the burn mark on the seat. It was useless.

" Sorry bout that man. Hey, where'd ya get that hot red- head? She got Curly good." Dal said

"I was on my way to the DX and she was havin car problems and didn't have anywhere to stay so I brought wit me." I said not the least bit amused with the conversation. At that moment Angel, Bliss, Sylvia, Skye and Curly walked out of the house. I watch as she looked around, eyes locked with mine, and she smiled.

" Man you got it bad? Don't cha?" Dallas asked smirking at the smile that had formed on my lips. Bliss walked over and slid into the seat next to me, with Angel next to her and the others in the back.

" Hey baby." She said putting her head on my shoulder. I normally would have shrugged any other girl offa me, but she just seemed at home sitting so close to me. I put my arm around her.

"We all in?" I asked not waiting for an answer before gunning the engine and speeding off towards Buck's.

Bliss's POV

When we arrived at Buck's it was already packed. The bar was so packed the party had spilled out onto the front lawn and parking lot. Drunken greaser girls and boys were staggering around with beer and different types of alcohol bottles in their hands, while holding their person of choice for the night. We split up from Angel and the others because Tim and I wanted to get to the bar and get drinks before the rest of the gang got there and drank the taps dry. Everyone was stopping Tim to say 'hi' and congratulate him winning some rumble. After we finally got our drinks we found a seat that was big enough for one person, the other seats were occupied by many of the meaner looking hoods, all boys, it was obvious this was some gang. Tim sat down. At first I was shocked he hadn't offered me the seat until he pulled me into his lap, ok that made sense. Some big tough guy that was sitting basically at 'the head of the table' made conversation with Tim on everyone's favorite topic; me.

"Nice lookin broad ya got there Tim." The man said while shaking Tim's hand.

" Damian Nyx, this is Bliss fang, my girlfriend." Tim said making the word 'girlfriend' stretch. Damian smiled cunningly at Tim and myself.

" I thought you was goin wit Misty?" Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the phone. Who the hell is Misty.

"Nah we aint going no more." He said quickly

" Well she's right there and I think she thinks you still are." Damian said pointing a finger to a girl. She was really pretty minus the fact she was wearing hardly any clothes and 10 times more makeup than necessary. She marched over looking thoroughly pissed.

" Tim who the fuck is this tramp? Huh we been goin fer 2 months and ya know I aint never cheated on ya. What the fucks goin on?" oh my, Tim had a girlfriend. Why hadent she been wearing his ring then?

" We broke up." Tim said smoothly not even looking at her and seeming more interested in his almost finished cigarette.

" Hell no we didn't unless ya called me er somethin." Misty said glaring daggers at me. " Where'd you find her any way? The corner?" She said spitefully.

" You better watch yaself. Your on thin ice." I said dangerously to the girl.

" Tim if want ya damn ring back ya better get her ass offa ya lap or I'll throw it away." Tim's eyes widened.

Warning: Rape beyond this point. Just thought I'd warn you.

"I'll be back" Tim said as Misty began to disappear into the crowds.

" I'll watch her." Damian said grabbing me by the arm and pulling me onto his lap. As soon as Tim disappeared into the crowd Damian began pulling me up and dragging me to the stairs were I was sure there were bedrooms. Over my dead body would this boy violate me.

"Get the fuck offa me." I practically yelled in his face. Where was Angel or even Sylvia? Damian slapped me across the face.

"Don't ya ever talk to me like that! Ya hearin me ya greasy whore." He whispered into my ear. He then proceeded to thrown me over his shoulder and carry me up the stairs. I began to punch his lower back but he didn't budge. Golly was he strong! He carried me to the last bedroom on the landing and kicked open the door. The only thing in the room was a queen sized bed, side table and table lamp. No window, my only chance of escape was past him and I didn't see that happening. He locked the door and turned shrugging off his jacket.

" So Bliss, why ya goin out wit Tim when ya could have me?" He asked makin his way to the bed, which I had jumped off.

"Cause he aint like you, n he don't rape girls." I screamed. Damian jumped across the bed and pushed me against the wall. I was so stunned by his speed I hadn't even had a chance to run. The walls were so thin I could hear moans from the other room. This was disgusting, being pinned against a grimy wall, by a rapist, and hearing someone else getting fucked, not my idea of a perfect situation.

"You know ya want me," Damian said slipping one of my spaghetti straps down and kissing my shoulder up to my neck.

" No I really don't n if ya get offa me now I won't tell Tim." I said. Don't panic. Don't panic. I continued to tell my self that as Damian's lips sought mine out. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which, dare I say, was NOT gonna happen. He suddenly bit my lip and I gasped a little bit. He took his chance and shoved his tongue into my mouth. His hand began to find its way up my leg. Damian had lifted my dress up to revel my lacey black thong and began to pull it down. Ok time to panic. I began hitting his chest hoping to distract him long enough to make a run for it. He grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head with one hand and stripped me of my remaining clothing with this the other.

" Now be a good girl and don't scream." He whispered into my ear and proceeded to nibble on it. Well that was a great idea. As Damian removed his pants I ran to the door and I unlocked it and pulled it open to revel two guys from his gang. One grabbed me and threw me back onto the bed. Damian looked pissed.

" Thanks Eric, you can have her next." The Eric kid smiled and left the room. Great now I'm gonna get gang raped. Just peachy. Damian walked to the door, relocked it, then turned to me rage burning in his eyes.

" You're gonna pay fer that." Damian grabbed me and pushed me down onto the bed.

" Get offa me." I screamed. Damian chuckled and I heard loud laughing outside the door.

" No way in hell is that gonna happen, princess." He smirked down at me.

" Please, I'll do anything! Just don't do this! Please!" I cried. I was shaking uncontrollably. He probably thought from tears, but these weren't sad tears these were angry tears and I was shaking from rage.

" How bout you start by shutin up, and takin it like the whore you are. If greasy Tim is good enough fer ya then why not me n my boys.?" He questioned before plunging himself deep inside of me. I cried out in surprise. This was not happening, I've heard of this happening but not to me. He quickened his pace and I began to throb. This was my first time. I was being rapped my first time.

" You're a virgin?" he asked in a surprised tone. " Your so tight." He moaned into my ear. I began to sob. I began tring to kick him off of me but it seemed to just turn him on more. Then I heard my savior.

" Where the fuck is Bliss?" Tim screamed, he was right outside the door.

" Yea where is she?" A few more voices questioned. I recognized two: Curly and Dally.

" We don't know." One of Damian's boys said.

" Yea right." That was Tim, he tried to open the door but realized it was locked. Damian, being the dumbass he was, didn't make any movments to get off of me he only quickened his pace. I then herd something hit the door and the door went flying open to reveal Tim, Curly, Dallas, Ray, and a few other guys from his gang. Damian now realized what was happening and grabbed me by my hair and pulled my head back and pushed a blade to my neck.

" Any of you come any closer and I'll kill her." Damian said in a voice that had me believing it.

" Put that down. You had your fun, now get offa her." Tim said sounding irritated. Damian pulled out of me and pushed me down.

" I don't kill her and I walk outta here without any scratches." Damian proposed. Tim look ready to kill and probably would have, if my life wasn't at stake.

" Get out." Tim said. Damian pulled his clothes on and just to piss Tim off more than he already was came, over to the bed, kissed me on the lips, and said,

"Thanks, that was great. Oh, Tim guess what? She aint a virgin any more! I took care of that fer ya!" Damian walked quickly out of the room with a smile plastered on his face and left myself and the stunned men staring after him. They were all looking at me with pity. God, I hated that look.

" Everyone out." Tim said, but no one could rip their eyes off of my cringing figure " I SAID OUT!" Tim screamed that I'm pretty sure people down stairs heard. They all basically ran out of the room.

" I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have been there." Tim said pounding his fist into the wall and making a fist- sized whole. Tim was shaking from rage. He walked over to me, and touched my arm. I instinctively pulled away. Tim looked at me in horror.

" Why is it that whenever something goes right in my fucking life, that someone feels the need to ruin it? Huh, why do you seriously hate me that fucking much?" Tim screamed up at the ceiling. Then I figured out whom he was screaming to; God.

" It aint his fault Tim, it's mine." Tim looked up at me, " I shoulda kicked er screamed louder. It aint nobodies fault but my own." I finished taking him into my arms. We stayed like that for awhile, maybe an hour, maybe two, but there was an understanding between us that formed, an understanding that neither of us were safe, we needed each other to survive. After that Tim whispered in my ear,

" Come on, get dressed, lets go home baby" I was relieved he still excepted me although I had just basically broken an alliance.

" You aint mad at me, are ya Tim?" I asked while pulling my dress over my head. Tim turned to me and cupped my face in his hands,

" I could never be mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong. Damian did, you didn't, and trust me, he will pay." I pulled my heels on and my jewelry. I stopped in the bathroom before we left checked my makeup and hair. When I was satisfied we walked down the steps. People that weren't up there didn't know what happened so they cheered thinking Tim got lucky. They would never know, because we would never tell them. I put a fake smile on and so did Tim. As we walked past Dally and Sylvia, Sylvia said,

" You got em' girl! Good fer ya!" I laughed. I looked up at Dallas and gave him a pleading look. He nodded and slapped Tim on the back.

" You sure did get lucky. You got a hot chick!" Dal said smirking. Tim laughed and gave him a fake blow-by-blow, just about everyone was listening. Angel came over with Ray and hugged me. Ray had a confused look on his face so I whispered,

"Play along" and gave him a meaningful look. He also slapped Tim on the back laughing and listening to the raunchy details. Curly also came over with Skye and put his arm around my shoulder.

" Everythings gonna be okay." He said giving me a light squeeze before walking over to his brother for a high five. I was so sad I was angry, and I only knew one thing; before I die, I will get Damian back for what he did to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Bliss's POV

" Bliss, Bliss come on wake up. God, I'm gonna kill Misty." I heard a soft voice cooing in my ear. I stirred slightly and felt someone put me in an upright sitting position.

" Misty, why the fuck did you throw that damn ashtray? Fuckin bitch." I instantly opened my eyes to see a pair of dark blue eyes staring down at me, worry creasing Tim's face.

" Tim?" I asked softly, " Where am I." I asked putting my hand up to push some hair out of my face. When I brought my hand back down I noticed it was stained red. I felt my eyes bulge in fear. " What the hell?" I asked no one in particular.

" Bliss are you ok? Can you see me? How many fingers am I holding up? Count to five." Tim was blabbering on about nothing in particular. I looked up to see the girl Tim had chased away looking down at me with spiteful eyes.

" Yea I'm fine, I'm fine." I said trying to get up but falling right back down on my butt, " Ok maybe I'll just sit down." I said to myself. " What the hell happened?" I asked, looking Tim in the eyes. He sighed before pulling me up and sitting me on a chair.

" I went to get my ring back from Misty, my good one, the one I gave to you was just a replacement till I got that one back. So I'm chasin her all over the damn bar then outta nowhere she picks up a fuckin ashtray and chucks it at me. I dodged it, but it kinda bounced offa the wall onto ya head. You was out fer about an hour." Tim said glaring up at Misty who was fidgeting under his gaze.

" Oh I thought…" I began.

" Then Damian gave you his jacket to lay on, pretty damn decent if you ask me." He said looking up to Damian and nodding. I followed his gaze. So it was a dream… what kinda fucking dream was that? He did something nice for me and I almost accused him of rapping me.

" No problem Shepard, you owe me, don't think I won't collect. Lets move out boys. Hope ya chick feels better." Damian said before him and his 'boys' walked for the door and left. To say the least I was, oh so, confused right now.

" WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT BITCH?" I heard Angel's voice echoing in the quite bar. The music and chatter had stopped to see me laying on the fucking ground. I hadn't noticed till now but my dress had risen and I was probably giving everyone a nice view. I tugged my dress down, just as an angry mob of girls consisting of: Angel, Sylvia, Skye and about five girls I didn't know emerged. Angela looked around quickly, her dark hair flying in her face, when her eyes rested on Misty.

" YOU!!!" Angel screamed and out of nowhere jumped on Misty and began beating the shit outta her. Tim and Curly went over and pried Angel from Misty. Misty had a bloody lip, a cut across her forehead, and a black eye forming.

" If I ever, EVER, see you in a dark alley, they will NOT find your body." Angel screamed. Misty gathered up her few followers and fled from the bar.

" Calm yaself." Curly said and began murmuring calming words in her ear. She eventually calmed down and came over to sit next to me.

" God, only you can be beamed in the head with an ashtray and still look beautiful" Angel complimented pushing hair from my face that had been caked with blood.

" Aww really, ya think? I feel like shit." I said as Angel helped me up from the stool and leaned me against her as she began guiding me to the door.

" Lets get outta here." She said, motioning for Sky and Sylvia to follow. Sylvia said something quite to some guy named Dallas before pecking him on the check and walking out with us.

" Thanks Angel." I said softly. She looked at me with confused eyes.

" Fer what?" She asked as softly as her loud voice would allow her.

" Standing up fer me, shit if Tim n' Curly wouldnta pulled you offa her, she woulda been dead." I laughed.

" No one messes wit me or my friends, that's the way it works round here." She said putting me into the car.

" Where's Tim?" I asked Sylvia who was holding a set of keys.

" He's gonna stay a while longer, talk to Dal bout somethin, said he wants Angel to drive us to his house." Sylvia said handing to keys over reluctantly.

" I'm not sure if that's the best idea." Skye said intercepting the keys. " We got an injured passenger. We don't need her bein thrown outta window to, do we?" Sky asked while climbing into the drivers set.

" I really could care less." Angel said sliding into the back seat with me and Sylvia in the front passenger.

" Buckle up fer safety, kids" Skye said in a singsong voice.

" You gotta be kiddin me." Sylvia said.

" Either buckle up er get out. I aint getting pulled over cause your dumb ass is to cool to wear a seatbelt." Skye said harshly causing me to laugh. I think that's the meanest thing she's said all day.

" Alright. Alright." Sylvia said pulling the seat belt on. " Happy now?" She asked in a mock angry voice.

" Very." Skye said turning on the radio before pulling out of the parking lot.

" Ooo I love this song." Angel said as began tapping her fingers to the beat and swinging her hair around.

Bliss's POV

I woke up the next morning around 8oclock because my head was hurting badly. I went to the bathroom and inspected my cut. It had been bandaged up last night as soon as we got home. I pulled the old bandage off and noticed the swelling had gone down a considerable amount and was hardly noticeable.

" That's weird." I said out loud. A little make-up and it would look like I never got it.

" What's weird?" Angel's voice startled me and I dropped my toothbrush.

" Shit, I didn't know who you were. My cut look at it, it's hardly noticeable." I said turning for her to see. She took my head in her hands and looked at it from all sorts of different angels.

" Well I'll be damned, it don't even look like it happened." She said smiling and taking her own toothbrush and brushing her teeth along with me.

" Hey Angel, you think we could go pick up my car. It's like a block away from that gas station called the DX?" I asked after applying my make-up.

" Yea sure." She said. I noticed neither Sylvia nor Skye had moved since we got up and we were being pretty loud. Angel noticed me staring at them in awe.

" Them girls are deep to the world till noon." She said pulling a black tube top over her top half and a denim mini skirt on. " It's about 80degrees out today." She said applying a hefty amount of deodorant before throwing it to me (A/N: I have decided to make them very sisterly, it'll be hard to find one without the other in this story.). I was going to wear a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, but since it was so warm I decided on a tight gray tank top that was pretty low cut, and a black mini skirt with black flip flops. I put on my favorite perfume while Angel applied hers and we were ready to go.

We walked outside expecting to be able to steal Tim's car so we wouldn't have to walk but to our surprise it wasn't there.

" Either he left at an ungodly hour, or he didn't come home. My guess is on the second choice." Angel sighed as we began the long walk to my car.

" Does he not come home a lot?" I asked not knowing what to make of this situation.

" He… well… ya know he's got a mind of his own, but he usually comes home." She said stumbling over a tiny rock on the ground. I looked up at her and laughed.

" How the hell did you almost just trip over that rock? It's the size of a bead!" We were laughing pretty loud now.

" Hey!" She said defensively, " I'm more coordinated in heels." She said while pointing down to her white flip-flops that matched her white hair ribbon.

" ohh whatever!!" I said smiling. She lightly pushed my shoulder and we continued to walk and joke around. While we continued down the street she dared me to start dancing in the middle of the street or flash the next guy I saw. I walked out to the middle of the street and started dance right when a car full of greasers including Curly drove by they stopped and put the car in reverse.

" What the hell are you doin?" Curly asked laughing at me as I continued to dance.

" It was either this or flash the next guy I saw." I laughed and walked back over to Angel. She was basically on the ground laughing so hard.

" Angels idea?" Curly yelled over to me

" You know it big bro!" Angel said laughing. (FYI: Curly: 16, Angel: 15, Tim: 17, Bliss: 16, there ya go!) Curly shook his head and continued to drive on with a car full of rowdy greasers, calling back to us.

" That was soo not fair! You saw them coming!" I said laughing at her brilliant idea.

" Indeed I did, but you had it comin! You was makin fun of how I walk." She pointed out.

" Ok I deserved it." I said. As we walked past a house I heard the Mickey Mouse theme song being blasted and a masculine voice singing along.

" Hey, you wanna meet the Curtis's and whoever else is there?" Angel asked not waiting for a replying and gabbing my hand, pushing us threw the gate and knocking on the door.

" Who the hell knocks?" I heard someone ask.

" Shit!! Were the people from the state coming today?" I frantic voice asked.

" Calm down, lil buddy! They don't come for another 2 weeks." The door opened and a really big guy answered the door. He wasn't fat, he was… all muscle.

" Hey Angel. What you doin in this neck of the woods." The guy asked smiling warmly at me and Angel. When he smiled he was really good looking.

" I just wanted to introduce you guys to my new friend. Can we come in? It's hotter than hell out there." Angel asked. The big guy stepped away from the door making room for us to come in. About 5 or 6 guys were lounging in the living room and kitchen. They all looked up to see who was at the door. Most of them were really tough looking. Only one looked misplaced.

" Hey Angel! Who's your friend?" A guy with rusty colored hair and sideburns asked. He had a big, goofy grin on his face.

" Names Bliss Fang." I offered. One of the guys that hadn't bothered to look up seemed to become interested. He was awful familiar with white, blonde hair, pale skin, and cold, blue eyes.

" You was at Buck's yesterday. Wasn't you?" He asked, " Wit Tim." He added on.

" Yea, that'd be me. Me n' Tim just stated going steady." I said. The boy stood up and stretched, showing off a finely toned stomach.

" Dallas Winston." Was all he offered, " I'm out." He stood up and left, but not before shooting me a look I didn't understand.

" I'm guess he don't like me." I said to nobody in particular.

" Nah, ol' Dally was probably nicer to you than any other broad I ever seen." A boy with complicated ,swirly, greased black hair. " Steve Randle, nice ta meet ya." Steve nodded to me before turning back to the T.V.

" Ok so the big guy over there is Darry, you met Steve, that one with the stupid grin on his face is Two-bit, don't ask, the really cute one with reddish hair is Ponyboy, hey Pony," Angel said, causing Pony to blush a deep shade of red. I had to laugh at that, kid was cute. " The one with brown hair is Johnny and…" Angel was cut off by a boy with just a towel rapped around his waist walking in. I recognized him.

" Dar, you seen my… oh hey Bliss." He said blushing.

" Hey Soda." I said laughing. " lookin fer somethin?" I asked.

" Yea my shirt." I notice a DX shirt laying on the back of the couch.

" This it." I asked holding up the shirt. He nodded. I looked over at Angel and she nodded.

" Well than come get it!!" I yelled as me and Angel ran out of the door laughing.

" HEY!!!" Soda yelled chasing us out of the house in a towel. " Guys come on." He yelled over his shoulder. Soon 6 guys were chasing Angel and me down the street, 1 wearing nothing but a towel. We circled the block and ran back into the house and sat down on the chairs and pretended that was what we had been doing for a while when the guys came running in.

" What the hell took ya'll so long." I asked

" Yea, I thought I was gonna die of old age." Angel added in, taking a drink from an open bottle of beer. I began eating a piece of chocolate cake.

" Ok, now you crossed the line." Two-bit said picking me up and putting me over his shoulder. " Damn girl, you need some meat on your bones. Your light as a feather." He said before slamming me on the couch and began tickling me. " Holler uncle!" Two-bit said.

" Never." Everyone was now helping out, tickling me, even Angel. Soda had gone to get dressed and was now tickling me more than ever.

" Holler uncle." Soda yelled.

" OK, OK, UNCLE!!!" I yelled. They all got offa me.

" Darry, Steve we gotta go." Soda said to Steve and Darry.

" Where ya'll goin?" I asked after catching my breath.

" Can we hitch a ride to the DX?" Angel asked.

" Sure but ya'll gotta ride in the truck bed." Darry said walking out the front door.

" Nice to meet ya'll" I yelled to everyone that wasn't leaving. " See ya'll later." I said as me and Angel got into the truck bed and Darry began to drive off into the direction of the DX.


End file.
